


Dean and Cas Elope

by UncertaintyAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas get married, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Some Swearing, dean and cas get engaged, dean and castiel elope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncertaintyAngel/pseuds/UncertaintyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because gay marriage is legal in all of the United States now, and that is reason enough to celebrate</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas Elope

**Author's Note:**

> Because gay marriage is legal in all of the United States now, and that is reason enough to celebrate

Dean had proposed to Castiel almost two years ago, dating for three before that. It hadn’t been an extravagant ordeal, but it had been special. Dean had taken Cas for a midnight ride in the impala to go stargazing, something they had started doing a long time ago. 

Some could say it started with all three of them; Sam, Dean, and Cas, all looking up at the stars. And then Sam decided to finish his college degree, leaving Dean and Cas to hold down the fort. So maybe that’s how it had started, but that doesn’t really matter.

Dean had driven them to their favorite spot, right out beside the lake, where they could see the stars reflect off the water. The whole way Dean had been nervously tapping on the steering wheel, praying to god that Cas hadn’t picked up on the way Dean was acting. The light squeezes Cas kept giving him had said otherwise.

And when they had pulled up to the water front and propped themselves up on the hood, Dean had felt like he couldn’t breath. Cas had looked so goddamn beautiful, like every other time Dean had seen him. In that moment Dean thought of every other thing about Cas that he loved, and every stupid thing they had ever fought about. He thought about all the idiotic things they had done to protect each other and the years they had spent ignoring this  _feeling._

“I love you, Cas,” he choked out, just like the first time, quiet and nervous. 

Cas turned to him and smiled, “I love you, too, Dean.” 

“No, Cas, I  _love_ you,” he smiled a little, “And I-I wanna be with you a-always.”

“We will, Dean,” Cas had assured him, and Dean had mentally cursed himself for not remembering that human things weren’t exactly Cas’s forte, but it was so fucking  _adorable_. 

“Cas,” he breathed, pulling the small box from his pocket and smiling nervously as he fiddled with it, “Cas, you know I’m not good at this...hell it took me forever to say ‘I love you.’ A-and you know how long it took me to get used to waking up beside you. But I-I love you, a-and I-I don’t wanna stop.” he took a shaky breath.

“Dean-”

“Just wait, Cas, hear me out”

“W-what I’m trying to say is- I just-” he opened the box and held it out to Castiel, “W-will you -- you know-- marry me?”

The confused look that Cas had given him faded quickly and was replaced by one of those heart-stopping grins that Dean never got sick of seeing. 

“Yes, Dean.”  

Dean grinned and stood up quickly. He dug the ring out of the box and stood between Cas’s legs in front of the car, a nervous laugh bubbling past his lips. Cas was kissing him before he could even get the ring on his finger, one hand cupping Dean’s cheek. “I love you’s” being muttered repeatedly into the night air.

 

Months passed and they were making plans to go out to California to get married, hitting Hawaii on the honey moon (Dean had always wanted to go.) And then a year passed and Sam had started helping them pick stupid things like colors and flowers and “what do you want for the reception, Dean?” Though Dean and Cas never really cared, the guest list only had a handful of people on it anyway.  

Of course there were hunts and near death experiences between then and now. Every return from a hunt was full of kisses and “Don’t you ever fucking do that agains.”  Of course, they kept doing it though, fucking up, having fights, and kissing each other stupid. 

Just last month they had gone out and gotten rings. Both silver rings with a piece of copper melded in the middle. The one Cas had gotten Dean said “I’ll watch over you” in the engraving and the one Dean had gotten Cas said “I need you.” (Because they’re both sappy romantic fucks who couldn’t get over the fact that they had been in love all those years ago. Plus it was still true.)

 

Today, however, Dean had come running in from the garage, grease streaked over his forehead. He ran up and down the halls looking for Cas, finally finding him in the kitchen sitting beside Sam. His hair was messy and he was still wearing Dean’s t-shirt and grey sweatpants. a cup of tea or coffee -- something, Dean didn’t really care -- in his hands.

Dean grinned, “Cas lets get married.”

“Were getting married next April, we decided that yesterday,” he frowned.

“No, Cas, let’s get married  _today.”_ he was practically beaming now.

“Dean we can’t, it would take us at least a day to pack and then another to get to a state that we could get married in -” Castiel started reasoning.

“Cas, we can get married  _anywhere,_  wherever the fuck we want to, anywhere in the whole fucking United States.” Dean’s excitement was catching in his voice.

“Dean what are you saying?”

Dean grinned going to crouch down in front of Cas, “Let’s get married.”

“You’re crazy,” Castiel smiled.

“I know.” Dean looked up at him hopefully, “Will you do it?”

“Yes.” 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as Dean lifted him up, kissing him happily. If Sam had groaned and rolled his eyes, they didn’t care.

 

It took them forty minutes to get dressed, thirty to find all the legal documents and another twenty to get to city hall. Then it was an hour waiting in line for a marriage license and almost four waiting to meet with the justice of the peace. Dean and Cas couldn’t be happier though.

The service -- if you could call it that -- was short and to the point. Neither of them could stop smiling and Dean swore his heart stopped when Cas kissed him for the first time as a married couple. It wasn’t then it was when Dean noticed his wedding ring when he was driving home.

Sam surprised them with plane tickets to Hawaii for their wedding present, promising he would take care of everything while they were gone. They had packed their bags quickly, and while Dean was terrified of flying, getting to hold his  _husband's_  hand during take off, and kiss his _husband_  on the beach when they landed was well worth it. 


End file.
